


K'Ehleyr's Klingon Counseling

by katrinahood



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinahood/pseuds/katrinahood
Summary: Drabble about K'Ehleyr receiving some needed counseling from her Human-Betazoid GF. Gift for obstinatecondolement.





	K'Ehleyr's Klingon Counseling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPollyOliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/gifts).



K'Ehleyr let out a harsh exhale as she strode across the aisles of the Galaxy-class starship Enterprise. She stuck her right hand in her pocket and grabbed her stress ball. She began to squeeze her malleable model of the planet Qo'noS as hard as she could without breaking it.

"Ugh, do I really need to go through this?" she muttered to herself as she dragged her feet across the aisle floor. Suspecting that someone was watching her, she put away the stress ball and sprinted toward Counselor Deanna Troi's quarters.

Once she came to a stop, she grabbed the ball again and pressed the button to signal her presence to Counselor Deanna Troi.

"Come in," her soft-spoken voice signaled her approval for K'Ehleyr's entry into her quarters. The doors whooshed open, and K'Ehleyr stepped into the snug and took her seat facing Deanna.

"I sense that you are not looking forward to this particular counseling session," said Deanna.

"Let me guess, your Betazoid sense was tingling?" K'Ehleyr snarked with a smirk.

"Yes, you could say that, not to mention the fact that you're holding a stress ball," Deanna pointed at K'Ehleyr's right hand. K'Eheyr instinctively stuffed the ball back into her pocket.

"Don't worry, we're all friends here, or in this case, girlfriends," Deanna smiled with a wink. K'Ehleyr removed the ball from her pocket and started squeezing it once more.

"So, what prompted you to see me for a counseling session?" Deanna asked.

"It all started when I decided to use a witty remark in response to a Klingon who tried to get a rise out of me by making a comment about the forehead of my mother," K'Ehleyr began her little story, "When I begged the question of how pointing out the obvious is supposed to insult me, he mocked my lack of...Klingon spirit, to put it in one way."

"And your response was...?"

"My response was to point out that I have plenty of human spirit to make up for it," K'Ehleyr smirked, "Of course, he tried to insult me a third time by making fun of anybody who uses things like pillows, blankets, sheets, mattresses, and the like to make their sleep more comfortable. I thought to myself, Hey, why not combine a witty response and a punch to the face?"

"Which came first, the response or the punch?"

"The response, naturally. I said to him I hoped no part of his body was in pain, or else a certain injury could make it much, much worse. And then I punched him...a brief fight ensued. Obviously, I made it out with minor injuries." K'Ehleyr tossed around her stress ball to herself.

"And what happened next?" Deanna prompted.

"I was given an informal reprimand since I don't actually serve aboard this ship and a recommendation to go to counseling."

"I see," Deanna pondered out loud, "Do you know what I think would be best for you to do?"

"Spend more time in the holodeck?" K'Ehleyr guessed.

"Not what I precisely had in mind, but that can work, too," Deanna shrugged. "Actually, I was thinking more in the lines of writing down possible responses to future insults on small pieces of paper and carrying them around for future use."

"And I just glance at them every now and then so I don't forget them when the time comes?"

"You might not have any Betazoid ancestry whatsoever, but you just took those words right out of my mouth," Deanna smiled.

"And if I run out of those papers?"

"You could always guide them to the holodeck to vent out whatever frustrations they have."

"Well, that always worked for me," K'Ehleyr shrugged, "I don't see any reason why I shouldn't follow this advice. Thanks for this session, Counselor, I think I'll take my leave now." She got up from her seat and began to head toward the door.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" Deanna asked.

"No, I think I've got all of my bases covered," K'Ehleyr answered.

"All of them?" Deanna raised an eyebrow and puckered her lips a bit.

"That's right!" K'Ehleyr slapped her forehead. She approached Deanna and wrapped her arms around her back. The minute they locked lips, K'Ehleyr founded herself unable to resist the urge to nibble on Deanna's upper lip. Before their lips separated, Deanna got herself a few nibbles on K'Ehleyr's lower lip.

"You know, maybe we should keep these sessions professional," said K'Ehleyr.

"Well, one little kiss every now and then won't hurt anyone," Deanna replied with a mischievous grin.


End file.
